Nozdormu
=General= Nozdormu the Timeless is a slim and sinuous dragon, with scales of a metallic golden-brown color. He moves with a speed and grace belied by his monstrous form. Curiously, his position seems to change from moment to moment, as though its location in space were constantly in flux. This is because he exists not just in the past, present, or future, but all three simultaneously. Nozdormu is one of five Dragon Aspects and tasked with ensuring that the flow of time occurs normally, without interruption, and that events happen as they are fated. To accomplish this mission, Nozdormu knows much about the nature of time. He uses his abilities and powers to prevent others from discovering these same secrets. He is most comfortable when he can retreat into seclusion, immersing himself in his duties. He emerges infrequently, when events require his direct presence. Nozdormu is closely associated with time itself and is the very soul of patience. He has few worshippers, save perhaps among the night elves who wish to once again become timeless themselves. He pays no attention to those who venerate him, neither accepting nor disapproving of their efforts. Nozdormu lives in the Caverns of Time, a closely guarded complex located deep in the Tanaris Desert where he collects artifacts from every period of Azeroth's history. Those who venture there and get past the bronze dragon sentinels rarely emerge unchanged. Some age, or become so youthful they are but infants. Others are lost in time and return decades or even centuries later. Nozdormu, as most dragons, can take any form he desires. He frequently takes on the role of a humanoid creature and travels incognito as a simple commoner or peon. Should Nozdormu ever enter direct battle, he will be difficult to defeat because of his ability to look into the corridors of time and repeat events if they do not progress as he feels they should. He is extremely wise and uses his insight to determine the best course of action before proceeding. Should this fail, he simply tries again as necessary, or uses his redo power to avoid the encounter entirely. Besides these points, Aman'thul had also granted Nozdormu the knowledge of his own demise. He knows exactly when and where he will perish. =Memorable Quotes= "Korialstraszzzz... You dare disturb my resst? You dare disssturb my peace?" "Ssso much to gather, ssso much to catalog..." "Even Deathwing will pass into time... even he will eventually be part... of my collection..." "Just in Time..." =History= Although Nozdormu rarely intervenes in person, he is always pulling the strings when it comes to the activities of his dragonflight. Below is a short summary of the events that he, sometimes indirectly, played a big role in. The Ordening of Azeroth When the Titans left Azeroth, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over Kalimdor. Of all the dragonflights, five of them held dominion over their brethren. These were the blue, red, black, green and bronze flights. Aman'Thul, the Highfather of the Pantheon, bestowed a portion of his cosmic power upon the massive bronze dragon, Nozdormu. The Highfather empowered him to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. The stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One. He had also been granted by his creators with the knowledge of his own demise. That had been given as a lesson, so that he would never think his power so great and terrible that he had to answer to no other. Nozdormu knows exactly how and when he would perish. The War of the Ancients Shortly after the end of the Third War, the human mage Rhonin was called away, once again, by his friend and mentor, the dragon-mage Krasus of the Kirin Tor. Nozdormu, trapped between different times, had barely managed to contact Krasus and draw his attention to a strange anomaly in the mountains of Kalimdor. Krasus convinced Rhonin to travel with him to Kalimdor to investigate. Meanwhile, the orcs Broxigar and Kasgal, were sent by their warchief Thrall on a similar mission, having caught wind of the strange event taking place nearby. Once there, Krasus, Rhonin and Brox discovered a 'hole' in time. They were pulled in, and end up 10,000 years in the past, just before the first invasion of the Burning Legion. The events of the War of the Ancients are further described in the War of the Ancients Trilogy. During the conflict, Nozdormu's interests were represented by his Prime Mate, Saridormi. At the end of the war, Nozdormu escapes a dire situation and assists the other Dragon Aspects with the creation of the World Tree. Nordrassil was created. Nozdormu placed an enchantment upon it to ensure that as long as the colossal tree stood, the Night Elves would never age or fall prey to sickness or disease. The War of the Shifting Sands / The First Ahn'Qiraj War The War of the Shifting Sands had been raging for months when the leader of the Night Elves, Fandral Staghelm sought the aid of the bronze dragonflight. Their initial refusal to interfere was reversed when the Qiraji attacked the Caverns of Time. Nozdormu's heir, Anachronos, agreed to enlist the bronze dragonflight against the Qiraji. Anachronos called upon the progeny of the remaining flights: Merithra, child of Ysera; Caelestrasz, child of Alexstrasza, and Arygos, child of Malygos. The dragons and winged Qiraji clashed in the cloudless sky above Silithus. It later became known that the dragons flying above the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj saw something distressing there; something that hinted at a more ancient, terrifying presence behind the onslaught of the insect race (The Old God C'Thun). This revelation spurred the dragons and Fandral to hatch their final, desperate plan: to contain the Qiraji within the city, to erect a barrier that would confine them until a more hopeful stratagem could be devised. Outside the gates Anachronos summoned the enchanted barricade. Anachronos motioned to a scarab scuttling below his feet. The creature froze, then flattened out, transforming into a metallic gong. Stones shifted into place near the wall, creating a dais where the gong was finally placed. The great dragon proceeded to the severed limb of one of his fallen companions. He held the appendage and after a series of incantations, the limb morphed into the shape of a scepter. The dragon told Fandral that should any mortal ever wish to pass the Scarab Wall and access the ancient city, they need only strike the scepter against the gong and the gates would open. He then handed the scepter to the Arch-Druid who looked down, his face twisting in contempt. He swung the enchanted object into the magical gates - where it splintered in a shower of fragments. “My son's soul will find no comfort in this hollow victory, dragon. I will have him back. Though it takes millennia, I will have my son back!" he said, and walked away. The Second War During the Second War, the Orcish necromancer Nekros managed to get ahold of the Demon Soul. He used it to enslave Alexstrasza, the Queen of the Red Dragonflight, and force her brood to serve the Orcs. It was eventually destroyed at Grim Batol by the mage Rhonin, who had obtained a scale from Deathwing himself (Since Deathwing was the only dragon not to add his power, his matter was the only thing that could harm the object). Nozdormu, convinced by Krasus to help, finally aided the other Aspects in chasing off Deathwing after the Demon Soul was destroyed. The Third War Nozdormu had no real involvement in the second invasion of the Burning Legion, but he did make a choice that affects the world still today. When the mortal races banded together and made a last stand at Mount Hyjal, the World Tree was sacrificed to destroy Archimonde, the Night Elves once again became mortal. The druids, led by Fandral Staghelm, created a new World Tree off the coast off Kalimdor and named it Teldrassil, however, this tree did not receive Nozdormu's, or any other Aspect's, blessing. The Second Ahn'Qiraj War The Watcher, appointed by Anachronos, awaits the return of the big bronze dragon before sending players into Blackwing Lair where they are to slay Broodlord Lashlayer in order to gain the respect of the Bronze Dragonflight. His faction is the 'Brood of Nozdormu' and apparently players will start off in hated standing with him. They can then progress in reputation by killing the denizens of the The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and the boss characters in The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. On 2/2/2006 Blizzard released new information regarding reputation with the Brood and class quests/rewards. It would seem that the Bronze Dragonflight will play a role in the Ahn'Qiraj war. According to the new information "The dragons are rallying their champions to descend into the nightmarish hives beneath Ahn'Qiraj and to finish what they have begun." As players gain faction with the Brood and obtain items from bosses in the Temple, they will be able to receive the new Brood class armor sets. Thus the champions referred to above, are the players themselves. Category:Lore Characters Category:Lore Category:Dragons